cendrillon
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Suara dentingan jam mulai menggema dalam kegelapan. "Jarum jam sudah mulai bergerak, Rukia. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bunuh anak itu, gadis busuk." :: Ichigo ჯ Rukia AU


**A/N:**

Halo! Jumpa lagi dengan dheeSafa xDD kali ini masih IchiRuki... huhuhu nanti bikin UlquiHime buat Nagisa-chan (Nagisa C.E. Wellington) dan Audrey-chan (Audrey Lancaster del Cano) ah :3 lol.

Fic ini dibuat terinspirasi dari lagu **Cendrillon **yang dinyanyikan oleh Hatsune Miku dan Kaito-sama~~~ #PLAK ah, nanti liat videonya deh. Gue bakalan kaget berat kalau sama... (melakukan peristiwa plagiatisme secara (tak) sengaja disini) -_-b

Btw, saya agak ilfil melihat Ichigo ehem... menjadi... pangeran disini #kabur

Oh, dan maaf atas ke-OOC-an karakter serta ejaan nama karakter yang salah. Komik bleach yang kusewa parah gila terjemahannya -_- bukan terbitannya m&c sih =_=a

Jadi, enjoy aja, yah :DD

_Italic_ berarti pikiran/masa lalu/nggak jelas. Dan, fic ini bergantian sudut pandangna. Walaupun masih Normal's POV sih...

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach punya Tite Kubo-sensei. Cendrillon punya YAMAHA corp. kayaknya. Kalau saya punya cendrillon... saya yang bakal gantiin Hatsune Miku duet sama Kaito :P

* * *

Sambil menyerahkan pisau yang digenggamnya pada gadis yang menatapnya hampa, laki-laki bertopeng joker menyeringai lebar. Sang gadis menerima pisau itu dan membuat seringai si laki-laki melebar.

Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik jubah dan tengah menggenggam rantai yang merupakan bagian dari sebuah jam bandul emas. Suara dentingan jam mulai menggema dalam kegelapan.

"Jarum jam sudah mulai bergerak, Rukia. Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat bunuh anak _itu_, gadis busuk."

* * *

**c e n d r i l l o n**

by **d**_**hee**_**S**_**afa

* * *

**_

Rukia—sang gadis beriris hitam seperti _Black Hole_, hampa dan kosong itu masih memegangi pisau bergagang seputih salju dan mulai menyembunyikan di balik gaun hitam polos yang dihiasi benang tipis putih di bagian bawah serta pita berwarna senada didada dan renda putih di ujung lengan. Kedua telapak kakinya sedang ditutupi oleh sepatu kaca hitam, yang tersembunyi dibalik kekelaman warna hitam.

Lehernya yang kosong itu dihiasi dengan _muffler _berenda. Bagian bahunya mulus, tidak dilengkapi apa-apa. Diantara jutaan helai rambut yang menempel dengan kulit kepalanya, tersemat hiasan bunga mawar putih.

Hitam putih. Semuanya sempurna.

Dia menghirup oksigen disekitarnya dengan serakah, lelah setelah berlari dari tempat pertemuannya dengan laki-laki bertopeng sialan itu menuju _mansion_—bukan, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, dia berlari menuju istana megah nan mewah ini.

Dia menatapi istana itu, melihat bayangan-bayangan yang terlihat jelas sedang sibuk meminum _wine_-nya dari luar jendela.

_Saatnya berpesta_.

* * *

"Ichigo~ Bagaimana dengan pesta yang kuselenggarakan ini? Bagus, 'kan?" tanya Sang Raja negeri Karakura, Kurosaki Isshin dengan tatapan menggoda.

Sang Pangeran, Kurosaki Ichigo mengerucutkan mulut. "Nggak. Biasa aja, tuh."

"Ichigo!" jerit Isshin histeris. Tangisan konyol khasnya sudah mulai keluar. "Kamu jahat banget, sih, sama ayahmu sendiri! Ayah 'kan menyelenggarakan pesta ini untukmu!"

"Untuk Yuzu dan Karin. Aku nggak bakalan ikut acara beginian," ralat Ichigo, menyebut kedua nama adiknya. Tangannya sudah tersilang di depan dadanya.

"Ih, Ichigo, ini 'tuh buat kamu! Kamu 'kan mau jadi pengganti ayahmu yang hebat ini!" ucap Isshin yang sudah kembali ke _mood_-nya yang seperti biasa, ceria dan bersemangat.

Laki-laki berambut _orange _itu hanya memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak ikut dalam hal begituan, terima kasih."

Isshin menghela nafas panjang. Dia menepuk pundak anak sulungnya pelan sebelum berbisik di telinganya, "Jamulah tamu-tamu itu seperti Yuzu-chan sekarang. Ayah berharap kau mendapat wanita yang baik."

Dan dengan itu, Sang Raja pun berlalu pergi untuk menjamu tamu pestanya. Ichigo menatap punggung ayahnya sesaat sebelum memalingkan muka dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa harus mencari wanita, 'sih? Haah... Menyebalkan."

* * *

Aula luas Istana Karakura dipenuhi oleh bangsawan-bangsawan dari seluruh area negara ini. Ada juga yang datang dari luar Karakura, sih. Acara yang hanya dihadiri oleh bangsawan itu diselenggarakan demi kelangsungan keluarga Kurosaki dan negara Karakura. Dengan kata lain, Ichigo Kurosaki akan dijodohkan.

Makanya, pesta ini diadakan secara besar-besaran. Vas bunga bertebaran dimana-mana, ruangan luas yang bersih kinclong, karpet merah menemani anak tangga berlantaikan marmer krim, gelas kaca yang mewah berisikan anggur merah yang rasanya sangat menggoda, serta berbagai jenis _cake_ dan makanan manis lainnya yang disuguhkan oleh pelayan yang jumlahnya relatif sedikit itu.

Dan semua hal itu sukses membuat mulut Rukia menganga lebar, tercengang dengan semua ke-kemewahan ini.

_Ugh... Mengerikan... Untung orang gila itu sudah memberiku jaminan kalau aku benar-benar aman untuk bisa masuk ke dalam pesta khusus bangsawan ini. _

Rukia mengeluarkan helaan nafas sesaat sebelum celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok yang akan dia bunuh malam ini. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri orang yang akan dia bunuh nanti. Tapi, dia tak dapat mengingat sama sekali siapa orang itu!

_Oh, sial. Bagaimana caranya aku dapat menemukan anak itu?_

Dia kembali menggerakkan tulang lehernya, memandangi dengan cermat orang-orang yang disekelilingnya. _Simply_, dia mengangkat bahu dan mulai berjalan menyusuri tubuh-tubuh berbalutkan kain mahal.

"Nanti juga dapat sendiri."

* * *

Ichigo sedang berada dipusat. Dia bukannya berada di pusat aula. Bukan, bukan. Tapi, dia sedang menjadi pusat tatapan tajam dari laki-laki serta pusat tatapan ala _fangirl _dari perempuan-perempuan ganjen.

Dan, itu membuat Ichigo jengkel. Sangat-sangat jengkel.

Dia tak pernah ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia Cuma ingin menjadi anak normal yang punya rambut normal, hidup normal, dan kalau bisa... ayah yang normal. Yah, ayahnya memang seorang _King of Drama_, atau lebih sederhananya lagi, abnormal.

Ichigo mengacak-acak rambutnya yang fenomenal. Dia sudah malas menaruh senyum palsu pada topengnya untuk meladeni perempuan-perempuan ganjen tersebut. Bukannya dia tidak mau tersenyum tulus, tapi... yah, dia malas saja.

_Andai Ibu ada disini..._

Ichigo menghela nafas. Ekspresi lelah mulai terlukis diwajahnya. Sebelum...

...dia mencium aroma yang begitu menarik indra penciumannya.

Mengandalkan penciumannya yang cukup tajam, dia mulai menghirup aroma _unik_ itu, bersentuhan bahu ke bahu dengan tamunya.

* * *

Rukia menyilangkan kedua lengan mungilnya yang dibaluti kain hitam di depan dada. Alis bertaut ke dalam serta mulut yang tertekuk bawah menunjukkan bahwa Rukia sudah mulai benci dengan keramaian ini. Keramaian ini benar-benar membuat ia lupa dengan ciri-ciri orang yang akan dia bunuh. Ugh, kalau begini terus, dia bisa dibunuh oleh laki-laki bertopeng itu.

Seorang pelayan lewat dan menyuguhkan _strawberry shortcake _berukuran kecil pada Rukia. Rukia mengambil sepotong kue tersebut dan mengunyahnya. Lumayanlah untuk menenangkan pikiran. Habisnya, dia sudah mengelilingi aula sialan ini selama setengah jam dan dia belum mengingat apa-apa. _Jeez_, inilah akibatnya kalau mencari seseorang diantara ratusan orang yang gaya rambutnya sama, model gaun atau _tuxedo_ sama, atau tingkah laku sama.

_Dasar bangsawan_...

Sambil menarik nafas yang dalam, dia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sosok tinggi berdiri di sampingnya.

Bola matanya bergeliatan ke atas, atas, atas, dan...

...sepasang iris jingga menatapnya masuk ke dalam mata kosongnya.

* * *

Aroma unik yang cukup _menggoda_ itu telah membawanya menuju seorang gadis yang berpakaian serba hitam putih layaknya _maid_ walaupun model bajunya berbeda jauh dengan yang seharusnya _maid _kenakan.

Dia mencium lagi, memasukkan aroma itu ke dalam lubang hidungnya.

_Ya, perempuan ini mempunyai aroma aneh tersebut_—pikir Ichigo sambil kembali memandangi gadis itu.

Gadis itu memandanginya balik, sehingga Ichigo dapat melihat jelas lekuk-lekuk wajah serta tubuh yang dimiliki gadis itu. Rambut hitamnya mengayun-ayun di depan bahu mulusnya, kulit putih seperti susu, dan bola kristal hitam yang kadang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya membuat ia tampak seperti perempuan lainnya.

Cantik, mungil, bangsawan.

_Dia kesepian_—tanggap Ichigo dalam hati.

Dan, begitulah. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa menit.

* * *

Sungguh, ia tak dapat mengelakkan matanya dari pandangan laki-laki itu. Dia seperti dibekukan oleh tatapan Medusa, sama sekali membeku di tempat dan tak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi. Tapi, membeku di tempat yang dia pijaki saat ini bukan hal yang buruk... Jujur, dia tercengang melihat matanya. Tatapannya bersahabat dan hangat, bukan tatapan yang terkesan dingin dan membunuhnya dari dalam.

_Ah, tatapannya seperti sinar matahari yang sedang tenggelam..._

Sadar dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, Rukia langsung menggeleng-geleng kepala, berusaha menyingkirkan rangkaian kata yang terkesan hiperbolis yang sudah mulai tersusun sendiri tanpa kemauannya sendiri.

"Maaf," gumam Rukia seraya membalikkan badan dan mengambil ancang-ancang pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei," panggil pria itu. Seketika itu juga, Rukia berbalik dan memandangi laki-laki itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya?"

"Kau...," dia berdeham, "Kau mau berdansa?"

...

"Hah?"

Si laki-laki berambut senada dengan warna iris matanya itu mengulurkan tangannya yang boleh dibilang besar itu. Rukia bolak-balik melihati tangan dan wajah milik laki-laki itu, kaget dengan permintaan orang asing tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

_Dansa nggak, ya?_

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat, ia menyambut uluran tersebut dengan ragu.

"Baiklah. Mudah-mudahan kau bisa membimbingku dansa nanti."

Seulas senyum hangat mengembang di wajahnya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi, aku tak bisa menjamin soal _membimbingmu _itu."

* * *

Dansa mereka bisa dikatakan sukses. Tidak, tidak. Sama sekali tidak sukses. Masalahnya mereka berdansa dengan canggung dan kaku, kaki saling menginjak tanpa ampun, serta pertengkaran tak jelas antara pertemuan dua orang asing ini.

_Waltz _memang mengerikan. Hal itu harus masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang harus dihindari oleh Ichigo. _Harus_.

Tapi, mereka menikmatinya. Habis mereka berdua mengembangkan senyum yang lebar, sih.

* * *

Setengah jam berlalu dan acara masih saja berlangsung. Bedanya, aula luas ini sudah mulai sepi. Para bangsawan yang sudah mulai lelah dan ngantuk telah meninggalkan Istana Karakura.

Dan, Rukia lega akan hal itu. Akhirnya keramaian yang sudah menyesakkan paru-parunya karena kekurangan oksigen (?) sudah mulai pergi. Akan tetapi, kakinya sudah lemas. Berdansa dengan orang yang tak dikenal selama setengah jam benar-benar membuat kakinya kesemutan. _Hell yeah, she is tired_.

Tapi, dia juga sadar dengan etika. Sangat tidak sopan kalau meninggalkan rekan dansanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan mentalnya.

"Hei, anu... Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin pergi ke toilet dulu, kayaknya."

Si laki-laki melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kulit Rukia dan tiba-tiba badan Rukia serasa menggigil.

"Silahkan saja. Aku juga sudah lelah. Tapi, aneh juga kalau aku dipanggil 'anu'," dia terkekeh sambil mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya.

Rukia tersentak kaget. _Agh! Kau benar-benar tak sopan sebagai perempuan, Rukia!_—teriak Rukia dalam hati. "Astaga, maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa," dia mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum gugup. "Memangnya namamu siapa?"

Rukia yang tadinya menundukkan kepalanya dalam pun mendongakkan kepala ke atas, melihat kembali iris bagaikan sinar matahari itu. Dia tersenyum simpul. "Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Kamu?"

Laki-laki itu kembali terkekeh, walaupun Rukia menangkap kekehan tersebut sebagai kekehan yang mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo... yah... aku seorang pangeran."

"Oh, Kurosaki Ichi—" Mata Rukia spontan melebar, menunjukkan keterkejutan.

* * *

_Laki-laki bertopeng itu menjelaskan detail orang yang akan dibunuh oleh Rukia. "Dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pangeran dari negeri Karakura. Rambut orange-nya itu sangat mencolok sampai-sampai kau dapat mengenalnya dalam sekali pandang saja."_

_Rukia mengangguk singkat. Tentu saja dapat dikenali. Orang-orang Karakura jarang sekali mempunyai rambut orange._

"_Kau harus membunuh anak itu, Rukia. Harus. Ini adalah perintah dan kau tak dapat mengabaikannya. Jika kau tak dapat membunuh orang sialan itu, kau harus menerima konsekuensinya. Mengerti, gadis busuk?"_

"_Sangat mengerti."

* * *

_

"Err... Rukia? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo menyadarkan kilas balik masa lalu yang baru saja teputar jelas dalam otaknya. Mata Rukia kembali ke ukuran yang normal dan melihat itu, Ichigo mengeluarkan helaan nafas lega. Tapi, Rukia masih tetap berada di atas pijakannya, anggota tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Wajahnya juga memucat.

Sekali lagi, itu membuat Ichigo khawatir. "Rukia?"

Rukia mengambil nafas dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ichigo menatapi gadis itu, gadis yang sudah diajaknya berdansa tadi, dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. "Kau bohong."

Rukia hanya bisa terdiam. Keringat dingin sudah mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

* * *

_Bunuh dia, Rukia._

_Bunuh._

_Jangan biarkan dia merasukimu dengan tatapannya yang dusta itu._

_Jangan biarkan ucapannya mengendalikan tubuhmu._

_Jangan biarkan hatimu menaruh perasaan cinta dan emosi itu padanya._

_Kau? Cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan dia? Omong kosong._

_Dia hanya seseorang bajingan._

_Dia yang akan mewarisi tahta kerajaaan._

_Dia pembohong._

_Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padanya, Rukia, walaupun itu adalah pertama kalinya kau merasakan perasaan itu._

_Kehangatan bukanlah tempatmu. Dia bukan milikmu._

_Sekarang ambil pisau itu dan bunuhlah dia._

_Jika kau sudah membunuhnya..._

_Kau akan diberkahi oleh Tuhan.

* * *

_

Sebuah bisikan telah sampai di telinga Rukia. Bisikan itu menyesakkan, mengerikan, menakutkan, _menyesatkan_. Senyum langsung muncul di wajahnya, mengirimkan getaran dingin ke tulang punggung Ichigo. Merasakan firasat buruk, Ichigo celingak-celinguk sesaat sebelum kembali memeriksa perubahan pada Rukia.

Senyumnya merupakan senyum pembunuh.

Sorot matanya menajam.

Dan tangan yang sudah masuk ke dalam celah bajunya.

Ichigo mengedipkan mata berulang kali, heran dengan ekspresi Rukia yang berubah cepat dari (mungkin) kesenangan menjadi kedinginan. Laki-laki berbadan tegap itu melirik bolak-balik tangan kanan dan wajah gadis yang tengah berdiri di atas hadapannya tersebut.

Badan Rukia setengah membungkuk, menyembunyikan tangan yang sudah memegang pisau bergagang putih salju. Ichigo membelalak kaget saat Rukia sudah mulai memperlihatkan genggaman tangan.

Kenyataan menampar Ichigo.

Tangan mungil yang hangat itu telah menggenggam benda yang seharusnya tidak ia genggam.

Rukia menampakkan seringai yang benar-benar bukan dirinya. Sedetik setelah seringai itu muncul, mata pisau telah masuk ke dalam sisi kanan perut Ichigo.

Darah segar menyembur keluar, menimbulkan suara riuh akibat paniknya para bangsawan serta derap langkah kaki yang menggema keras dalam aula. Orang-orang sahut-menyahut, menunjukkan betapa takutnya seseorang untuk dicabut nyawanya.

Dan kepanikan bangsawan itu mengundang gairah si laki-laki bertopeng yang tengah duduk di atas beton pembatas. "Tontonan yang menarik."

Sementara itu, Rukia baru sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan—menusuk salah satu orang penting di negara Karakura dan orang itu adalah orang yang mungkin bisa menjadi penunjuknya... oke, ralat itu, dia menyukainya.

Segera, Rukia menarik pisau tersebut dan melirik ke arah Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Rukai berteriak panik. Dia bergegas untuk memopong tubuh yang sudah terkulai lemah itu.

Rukia menatap tangan yang sudah dilumuri darah itu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia sudah menusuk orang yang telah menariknya dari jurang kegelapan.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo," bisiknya lirih.

* * *

_Hm? Aroma apa ini? Bubuk mesiu?_

Ichigo membuka matanya dengan berat, tapi, ia menutupnya lagi ketika sinar matahari mengenai matanya itu. Merasa sudah beradaptasi dengan cahaya, dia kembali mencoba mebuka matanya dan yah, dia beradaptasi.

"Ichigo!"

Dia sempat berharap bahwa yang meneriakkan namanya tadi itu adalah Rukia. Tapi, tampaknya ia salah. Itu adalah ayahnya.

"Ayah... Aku dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

Isshin menatap ke bawah pada anaknya. "Di kamarmu. Kau sudah tertidur tiga hari."

"Oh..." ucap Ichigo lirih. "Rukia ada?"

"Rukia? Siapa itu?" Giliran Isshin yang bertanya.

"Err... Itu—"

"Aku disini, Ichigo." Suara perempuan yang ia kenal membuat ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis yang berbicara itu tersenyum sedih sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Yo."

Isshin berbalik pada gadis yang tepatnya adalah Rukia itu. "Oh, kamu, toh, yang namanya Rukia." Isshin tersenyum lebar pada gadis berambut _raven _itu.

Rukia menunduk sesaat. "Ya, aku adalah Rukia."

Isshin menoleh kembali ke arah Ichigo. "Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua disini."

Sang Raja pun berbalik dan menepuk bahu Rukia sesaat, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Rukia memucat, dan akhirnya telah keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Beberapa menit, keheningan terjadi. Sampai akhirnya, Ichigo membuka suaranya.

"Hei."

"Hei."

"Jadi, apa kabar?"

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa lukamu begitu parah?"

"Hm. Tidak juga. Tapi, kenapa kau menusukku tadi malam?"

Rukia menelan ludah. "Aku... Aku disuruh seseorang untuk membunuhmu..."

Ichigo tersentak kaget, terkejut dengan pernyataan Rukia, tapi, dia diam saja.

Rukia menarik nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Pertamanya, aku memang ingin membunuhmu. Tapi... setelah, yah..., kau memandangiku, aku malah jadi... errr... suka padamu." Rukia menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Dan, orang yang menyuruhku untuk membunuhku itu tahu kalau aku ingin menkhianatinya jadi dia membisikkan kata-kata dari jauh yang dapat menyihirku. Aku tahu aku salah. Jadi, tak apa-apa kalau kau membenci—"

"Aku tidak membencimu," Ichigo memotong perkataannya, yang sukses menimbulkan semburat merah muncul di wajah gadis itu. "Menurutku, orang yang menyuruhmu itu salah. Dia pasti mengancammu sesuatu, bukan?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan pergi."

"Ke?"

"..."

"Rukia..."

"...Ke penjara. Aku akan dikurung di penjara bawah tanah selama dua tahun karena telah mencoba membunuhmu."

Ichigo mengerucutkan mulut sebelum dia menghela nafas panjang. Rukia mengangkat alis, heran dengan reaksi Ichigo.

Dan, disana... iris jingga itu kembali memasukkan cahayanya ke dalam matanya, bagaikan seseorang yang tengah dicahayai sinar matahari yang hampir ditelan oleh laut.

"Aku akan menunggumu keluar dari penjara itu. Kalau perlu, aku akan menemuimu setiap hari."

Seulas senyum sedih bercampur senang muncul di wajah Rukia. "Terima kasih..."

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar yang merupakan seorang penjaga penjara itu. Ia memborgol kedua tangan Rukia dan mulai menariknya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

* * *

_Dia diluar sana, menunggu seorang wanita keluar dari sel kecil itu_

_Dia masih ingin menemui seorang wanita yang menggunakan bubuk mesiu sebagai parfumnya_

_Dia masih ingin menemui seorang wanita yang sudah melumuri tangannya dengan darah segar_

_Dia masih ingin menemui seorang wanita yang telah diperalat oleh laki-laki bertopeng_

_Dia masih ingin menemui seorang wanita yang telah menusuk kulit dan dagingnya  
_

_Dia masih ingin menemui seorang wanita yang telah dianggap sebagai 'pengkhianat' Tuhan itu  
_

_Dan itu sudah cukup_

_Cukup_

_Cukup untuk membuat abu kesedihan seorang wanita ditiup oleh semilir angin kebahagiaan_

_...Dan cukup untuk sebagai alasan mengapa seorang wanita mencintainya setulus hati  


* * *

_

**::end?::

* * *

**

Jelek banget... maafkan daku karena telah membuat fic abal ini... btw, saya salah genre gak sih?

Bah, review?

~dS


End file.
